


Hardest thing about Hellos are the Goodbyes that follows

by downforgibsonscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforgibsonscully/pseuds/downforgibsonscully
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One;

Scully stood by the sliding doors watching William who was at the age of ten playing baseball with Mulder and a few of the other boys who lived around them and went to school with William. A bright smile formed on her lips for she loved watching them playing together. It made Scully feel lucky and thankful, for this was all she ever wanted in life. 

William looked over at Scully and waved his hand at her. Scully smiled once more and waved back at William. A thought then came to Scully and she wondered how Mulder would take the idea that she had. But she wasn't going to bring up her idea until after dinner when they were alone in bed together. So until then she will wait. 

After five minutes William came running into the house with his baseball glove on. Scully turned the page of her book and smiled as she heard William in the kitchen. "Only a glass of water William." She called out to him without looking up at him. 

"But mommy I want some juice." William said. 

"You can have some after dinner." Scully said while turning another page of her book. 

William sighed. "Ok mommy." 

Once she heard his tiny feet running back outside, Scully shook her head and giggled to herself. Then she took off her glasses and looked over at the clock on the wall. It was almost five that meant dinner time. Placing the book down, Scully got up and started to cook something for the three of them to eat. 

\----

Setting the dinner table Scully smiled and heard the back door opening. "Something smells good." Mulder said. 

"Mommy did you make chicken?" William asked while Mulder picked him and smiled brightly at him. 

"You like the way mommy makes chicken?" Mulder asked while placing William in his chair. 

Scully turned and looked at Mulder. "And you don't?" She asked. 

"Of course I do." Mulder said. 

William smiled brightly as he looked at his parents then looked down at his planet. "Eww what's this green stuff?" He asked while poking the green peas with his frok. 

"Those are green peas bubbly they will help you grow big and strong like me." Mulder said while flexing. 

A bright smile formed on Scully's lips as she watched Mulder asking like he had some muscles to show off. She then looked down at her own planet. "So who won the game?" Scully asked. 

"It was a tie." William said. 

Mulder nodded. "But you should have seen him Scully. He is going to be a true player just like his old man." He said while messing up William's hair. 

"He is a lot like his old man." Scully said softly. 

"And just like his mother as well." Mulder added. 

\-----

Scully sat on her bed putting on some lotion on her legs as Mulder was brushing his teeth. Once he was done he turned off their bathroom light and walked over to the bed. This was the moment that Scully was waiting for all day. 

"Do you work tomorrow?" Mulder asked while putting the blankets back. 

Scully was in her own little world at this point, for she was trying to find the words to use. It's not like she could just come out and say 'hey let's have another baby.' She wanted to be sweet about it. Because it was a sweet and loving topic. 

Mulder could tell something was on Scully's mind and as he took off his pants and got into bed he kissed Scully on the cheek. "Earth to Scully. Are you in there?" He asked. 

"Huh? Oh, I am sorry what did you ask me?" Scully asked. 

"I asked if you were working tomorrow." Mulder said then took hold of Scully's hand. "What is on your mind Scully?" He asked softly. 

A small smile formed on Scully's lips. "Oh, yes but I will be home around lunch." Scully said softly. 

Slowly Scully turned and looked at Mulder for a long time. As she looked at him they held each other's hands. 

"Mulder I want to ask you something." Scully said softly. 

Mulder looked at Scully for a moment then looked down at their hands. "You can ask me anything Scully. You know that." 

Scully bit down on her lower lip as she thought to herself for a moment. What if Mulder thought that she would only want another child because of all the time spends at the hospital. So this pulled her back a bit. 

"Scully?" Mulder asked. 

Scully opened her mouth and tried really hard to form the words. "I want to have another baby." 

Mulder stared at Scully for a long time then smiled brightly as he placed both of his hands on her cheeks. "I know." He whispered softly.

"You do?" Scully asked. "What gave it away?" She asked. 

Mulder slowly pressed his lips to the back of Scully's hand and kissed it softly. "Because I know you by heart." 

Scully smiled once more. "What do you think of the idea?" She asked. 

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Mulder said softly then kissed Scully's lips deeply. 

***  
Scully got up around six so she could get to work before seven. Her bright blue eyes looked over at Mulder and watched his chest moving up and down, causing a small smile to form on her lips. How did she get so lucky? She would ask herself offend. Once she was up and dressed she walked over to Mulder's bedside and bent down to kiss him softly. 

Turning her back, Mulder opened his eyes and took hold of Scully's arm then pulled her back over to him. "You can't just kiss someone then leave." Mulder said softly while Scully smirked a little. 

Apart of Scully did worry about Mulder since the two had left the FBI to take care of William he hasn't been out there solving the x-files and she wondered if he blamed her for that. "Mulder I have to go to work." She said softly. 

"I know." Mulder whispered then leaned up and kissed Scully once more while he held onto her hand.

"Mulder I am going to be late." Scully said with a playful smile on her lips. 

Mulder nodded then let go of Scully's hand. As Scully started to walk over to the door he sat up and smiled once more. "Scully." Mulder whispered. 

"Yes?" Scully asked as she turned and looked back over at Mulder. 

"I love you." Mulder said softly. 

Scully looked at Mulder for a moment then smiled once more at him. "Oh, bother." She said then walked out of the room and went off to work. 

Mulder laid back down on the bed and smiled to himself.   
\----  
"Here you are those papers Dr. Scully." A nurse said while handing Scully a file. 

"Thank you Marie." Scully said softly then placed her glasses on. "Oh, before you go how is Jimmy?" She asked. 

The nurse smiled a little. "He is being released now." 

Scully got up from her desk and placed the file down and walked out of her office with Marie. When she walked over to room A33 she knocked on the door and smiled softly. 

"Dr. Scully! You came." Jimmy said as he ran over to Scully and hugged her tightly. 

A small smile formed on Scully's lips as she hugged Jimmy then bent down in front of him. "Of course I did. I wasn't going to have you leave without saying goodbye." 

Jimmy giggled then hugged Scully once more. "Thank you for treating me."

"It was my pleasure Jimmy." Scully said softly. 

"Jimmy come and put your coat on." A older man said as Scully turned and smiled a little. 

"Mr. Grayson." Scully said while standing up. 

Mark Grayson was Jimmy's father and he was the only one taking care of Jimmy since his now ex wife took off and left them alone once Jimmy got sick. Scully remembered how Mark wouldn't leave his son's side. She always tried to talk to him and make sure he was doing all right. 

"Dr. Scully, I know my son has thanked you many times. But I would like to thank you as well." Mark said then hugged Scully. 

Scully smiled once more. "Of course. I am happy I was able to help." 

"Dr. Scully would you like to go out for ice cream tonight?" Jimmy asked. 

Mark looked over at Jimmy. "That's very rude Jimmy. I am sure Dr. Scully has other plans." 

Scully looked down for a moment. Then she bent down again in front of the young boy who she had been taking care of for two months now and smiled a little. "I am sorry Jimmy but I can't." 

Jimmy looked down with sadden eyes. "I am going to miss you." He said softly. 

"And I you." Scully said softly. Then she too hold of Jimmy's hand. "But if you ever need me you know where to find me." 

Jimmy nodded his head and sighed. "Goodbye Dr. Scully." 

"Goodbye Jimmy." Scully said softly. 

\----  
Scully was happy that she was able to leave around lunch time because as much as she loved her job she wanted to be home with Mulder and William. When she got out of the car she walked over to the mail box and checked the mail since she knew that Mulder didn't. As she went through the mail she walked inside and placed the car keys on the table and took off her shoes. "I am home." 

But there was no reply. "Hello? Is anyone home?" Scully asked. 

"Scully? What are you doing home so early?" Mulder asked while he walked into the living room meeting Scully half way. 

"Early? Why are you hiding another girl?" Scully asked. 

Mulder sighed. "Don't be silly." 

Scully couldn't help but to laugh as she put the mail down and kissed Mulder softly on the lips. She then walked into the kitchen and got herself a bottled water. 

"How was work?" Mulder asked while he walked into the kitchen after Scully. 

Scully placed the water bottle down and smiled a little. "It was good. Remember little Jimmy?" She asked. 

"The little boy who had to stay a few weeks because of the illness he had?" Mulder asked. 

Scully nodded. "Yes well he was able to go home today. Apart of me was kind of sad." She said softly. 

Mulder nodded as he walked behind Scully and rubbed her shoulders. 

Scully closed her bright blue eyes for a moment and smiled a little. "That feels nice." She whispered softly. 

Mulder then leaned in and kissed down Scully's neck while a small blush formed on her cheeks. "Mulder if I didn't know any better I would think you are trying to get lucky." She said while giggling a bit. 

"Well maybe I am." Mulder said. 

Scully looked over at the clock on the wall. "I'll have to get William in two hours." 

Mulder shook his head then spun Scully around. "No you don't." He said then picked Scully up and smirked a little. "I asked your mother to do it for us." 

"Oh?" Scully asked.

Mulder nodded again as Scully wrapped her legs and arms around his body. She then leaned into his ear and whispered softly into it. 

"Take me to bed." Scully whispered softly. 

Mulder didn't need to be told twice on what to do. He took Scully up to their room and laid her down softly on her back. It felt like forever since the two had a moment like this, had the house to themselfs. He also couldn't remember the last time the two of them were able to make love. 

Scully laid on her back, looking up at Mulder with a small smile on her lips. She then watched as Mulder took off his shirt and undid his pants. Slowly she unbotton her own shirt and throw it to the side. For a moment Mulder stood there looking at Scully's body as if he was siting it for the first time. This was the way he always looked at her body and it made Scully feel as if she wasn't so old. 

Their eyes locked once more as Mulder crawled onto the bed and on top of Scully. Soon Scully's bright blue eyes widen as she felt Mulder's cock inside of her. A gasp slipped from her lips as she wrapped her legs slowly around him, pulling him closer to her own body. 

"Fucking Christ!" Scully cried out. 

"Whoa Scully and here I thought you were a Christian women?" Mulder tested 

Scully rolled her eyes then smirked a little as she forced Mulder down on his back and rolled on top of him. As she moved her hips up and down on him loud moans fall from Mulder's lips. 

"Fuck Scully! Just like that!" Mulder cried out while he slowly moved his hands to Scully's hips. 

A small smirk formed on Scully's lips as she road Mulder. Soon she leaned down and kissed his lips softly at first then a bit roughly. She then bit down on Mulder's lip causing him to moan once more. 

"Fuck Scully I don't know what has gotten into you but I love it." Mulder panted. 

"Hm?" Scully sat back up and started to roll her hips on Mulder once more. 

Mulder's eyes slowly rolled inside of his head for a moment as he felt himself getting close to coming. A small smirk soon formed on Mulder's lips as he moved so he was siting up and Scully was still on top of him. He then leaned in slowly and kissed Scully's lips once then moved to her neck and started to suck on it roguhtly. 

Soft moans left Scully's lips as she felt herself getting caught in the moment. "Bite me." Scully moaned while moving her hips faster. 

Mulder moaned at the speed Scully was moving then smirked a little as he started to lightly bite on Scully's neck. But soon he was caught in the moment as well and started to bite and suck harder on Scully's neck. This caused Scully to moan louder than before. 

Soon Mulder sat up with Scully's legs wrapped around himself. As Scully was moving her hips onto Mulder's cock she let out gaps and moans as she dug her nails inside of his back. Mulder moaned louder as he placed a finger under Scully's chin to make her look into his eyes. "Look at me Scully. I want to see you cum." 

This made Scully moan louder as she felt herself coming. "Fuck! Mulder...I'm coming!" Scully cried out. 

"Scully!" Mulder cried out while he came along with her while their eyes locked with each others.

Scully fall onto the bed beside Mulder, panting like crazy. She couldn't remember the last time the two of them had sex like that. Soon Mulder joined her and the two faced each other, looking deep within each other's eyes. 

"I love you Scully." Mulder said softly while moving some of her hair out of her face. 

"I love you too Mulder." Scully said softly. 

****

Two weeks went by and Scully had been a busy bee with working and Mulder had his hands tied with William. It was nice that Mulder was a stay at home dad. She felt it was imported for William to have his father around. But she did feel awful for either leaving really early or coming home really late. Because now she barley saw William and she missed her little guy to death. 

Fixing her heels, Scully walked into her office and looked around for a moment. "What is today's date?" She asked herself out loud. 

opening up her phone she saw the date was October 6th. A sigh left her lips as she started counting the days in her head. "Seven more days." She whispered then sat down in her chair and placed her things down. 

Mulder's birthday was in seven days and Scully wasn't sure what she wanted to do for his birthday this year. Her bright blue eyes lowered a bit while she thought long and hard. She remembered one year they went out for dinner with Skinner and the Lone Gunmen. A small smile soon formed on Scully's lips as she thought about that day and how Mulder got up on stage and sang My Heart Will Go On to Scully. 

But of course that next day Mulder couldn't remember singing on stage or drinking as much as he did. 

A upset stomach sound snapped Scully out of her thoughts as she placed her hand on it slowly. The thought of last night dinner was making her sick. 

"Dr. Scully? You have someone waiting for you." A nurse said as she walked into the room. 

"O---Ok I will be there in few." Scully said as she tried to get up. But as soon as she did she got sick and started to lose last night's dinner in the trash basket by her desk. 

The nurse slowly walked closer to her. "Dr. Scully are you all right?" 

Scully turned to face the young blonde and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something. But she ended up falling onto the ground, passing out. 

"Dr. Scully!" The young blonde yelled as she ran over to Scully. "I need a doctor!" 

\-----  
Mulder was taking a nap since he didn't have to get William from school until two. But as soon as he closed his eyes he heard the phone ring and picked it up. When he heard a older doctor's voice he knew it was doctor Nick, the doctor who helped bring William into the world. He was a very close friend to Scully and Mulder. So because Mulder knew him so well he heard in his voice that something was wrong. 

"Fox? It's Nick. I am calling about Scully. I think you should come down here." Doctor Nick said. 

That's all Nick had to say to get Mulder up and out of bed. He then made his way to the hospital and asked to see Scully. When he was told what room she was in he ran down the hall thinking to himself. Of course he knew that Scully was strong and could always take care of herself. But that didn't mean that Mulder wasn't going to still worry about her. 

When Mulder got to Scully's room he looked around for a moment. He saw Skinner in the room and moved his head to the side. "Skinner?" Mulder asked. 

"They called me first and I would have called you if they didn't already." Skinner said as Scully slowly opened her eyes. 

"Scully." Mulder said softly while he walked over to Scully and took hold of her hand. 

Scully looked around a bit confused. "Mulder?" She asked then looked over at Skinner. "Sir? What is going on?" She asked. 

"That's something we aren't sure about just yet. How are you feeling?" Mulder asked. 

Scully closed her bright blue eyes for a moment then opened them slowly. "Ok...A bit tired. But I am ok." 

Soon doctor Nick came into the room with a bright smile on his lips. "Well Dr. Scully you are as well as can be." He said. 

"What happened to her?" Skinner asked. 

Of course Nick knew Skinner and knew that he was like a father to both Mulder and Scully so he could speak to him about Scully's heath. "Well Scully here had a little fall because of what she ate last night." 

"Damn I knew that meat wasn't good." Mulder said kicking himself. 

Nick waved a hand while smiling even more than before. "No Mulder the meat was fine. Well it was the little one who didn't like it to much." 

"Little one?" Mulder asked. 

A birght smile formed on Scully's lips, for she knew what Nick was saying to them. Skinner walked over to Scully and smiled as well. 

"What am I missing here?" Mulder asked. 

Scully turned and faced Mulder. "We are going to have another baby Mulder."


	2. Chapter 2

October 13th, Mulder's birthday a day that Scully was on sure of what to do for. So she ended up just throwing a party for Mulder. But she didn't want Mulder to find out so she had Skinner take him out for the day while she got the house ready. With the help of William and her mother it went by very fast. 

"All right I got the plants on the table." Margaret said as she walked into the kitchen.

Scully turned and faced her mother. "Thanks mom." She said softly. Drying her hands she looked into the living room. "William did you get the cups on the table?" Scully asked. 

"Yes but Uncle Frohike keeps making them disappear." William said as Frohike smiled a little. 

Scully rolled her eyes then smiled a little as she watched the two. Then she went back to making Mulder's cake. 

"Cute cake Sully." Langly said while Scully looked over at him. 

"Thanks I thought I made the eyes too big for a minute there." Scully said then laughed a little. 

Margaret walked over to look at the cake and saw it had a alien on it with the words, can you believe you are 41? Shaking her head she placed her hands up in the air. 

"I will never understand his love for the little green men." Margaret said. 

"Gray." Scully said while she iced the cake. 

"Huh?" Margaret asked. 

Scully smiled a little. "They aren't green they are gray."

"Mommy! Daddy is home with grandpa Skinner." William said while running over to Scully. 

"Grandpa Skinner?" Margaret asked. 

Scully picked William up. "Skinner is my old boss mom. He because really close to the family." 

"Langly get the lights." Frohike said while hiding.

Once the lights went out everyone went hiding. Mulder took out his keys as he looked over at Skinner. "Thank you for the drinks." Mulder said. 

"Of course. You are getting up there. Soon you will hit my age." Skinner said while laughing a bit.

"And when it happens you will be there to still laugh at me and my 'crazy' stories." Mulder said softly then placed the key in the door hole. 

Skinner shook his head. "Mulder hopefully I will be around to doubt them." 

Mulder opened the door and looked around. "Something isn't right." He said then turned on the lights. 

As the lights went on everyone jumped out saying happy birthday. This throw Mulder back, for he didn't know he would have people at the house. A bright smile soon formed on his lips as Scully walked over to Mulder with William in her arms. 

"Happy birthday daddy." William said. 

"Thank you little man." Mulder said as he took William into his arms and hugged him tightly. 

\----

Scully took out a gift that William had picked out just for Mulder. William sat on Mulder's lap at the table in the living room with everyone around them. Scully placed the box in   
front of Mulder. "This one is from William." Scully said softly. 

"Oh, yeah?" Mulder asked. 

"Yes daddy. I hope you like it." William said. 

Mulder took hold of the box that was wrapped with alien wrapping paper. He looked up at Scully who was smiling, that smile told him that William even picked out the wrapping paper. When Mulder torn the paper he opened the box slowly. There was a alien tie and a base cap with tickets to a upcoming game.

"William wow! This is amazing!" Mulder said. 

"Mommy helped me picked out the tickets. I can't wait to go with you." William said with a bright smile. 

Skinner walked over to Mulder's side and looked at the tickets. "Wow that's a good team Will." He said while smiling once more. 

Mulder then hugged William tightly and placed the cap on and looked down at his son. "You know me so well."

Scully took out her camera and took a picture of Mulder and William. Then she took one of everyone else beside Mulder. This made Scully's heart grow ten times bigger, for this was the life she always wanted, the life she always wanted with Mulder. 

\----

Scully pulled back the covers, getting ready for bed as Mulder walked into their room. She slowly turned and looked at him with a bright smile on her lips. "He's down?" She asked softly. 

"He is out for the night." Mulder said. 

Scully smiled once more as he took off her clothes she had worn that day. There was cake mix all over it from when she made Mulder's birthday cake. Mulder watched Scully for a moment then took off his own shirt and shot it into the basket. 

"He shoots and he scores." Scully said while she smiled at Mulder.

"Do you think it's too late to sign up for a team?" Mulder asked, of course he was joking. 

Scully put on a black night dress and smirked a little. "Hmm I think we should call up that best team out there. They would love to have you." 

"You really think so?" Mulder said while he slowly got into bed.

Scully nodded her head as she got into bed and moved herself onto Mulder's lap. This caused Mulder to hum and Scully wrapped her legs around his body and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Did you noticed that I didn't get you a gift?" Scully asked. 

Mulder looked deep within Scully's bright blue eyes. "I did." He said. "And I was going to ask you about that." 

"Well Mr. Mulder maybe you should open your gift now." Scully slowly started to untie the top of her night dress. 

Mulder slowly leaned in and kissed Scully lips softly while his hands slowly ran up her hips and this, this made his brithday the best birthday he had ever had. 

***  
Scully found herself outside a bit confused. Her bright blue eyes lowered a bit and saw William laying on her lap sleeping soundly while she had her fingers through his short blonde hair. With her free hand she placed it on her forehead while closing her eyes. 

"Mommy!" A voice called out while a little girl ran over to her. 

Scully turned and saw the little girl, but it wasn't just any little girl, it was Emily. But how? How could it be Emily? After all Emily...But before she could even take in what was happening Mulder walked over to Scully and kissed her cheek. 

"Hey big guy do you wanna play baseball?" Mulder asked while looking down at a sleeping William. 

"Mommy I picked some flowers for you." Emily said softly. 

Scully shook her head. "What is happening?" She asked while William got up and moved over to Mulder. 

Her bright blue eyes looked into Emily's eyes looking for a anwsure on how she was here in front of her. "Mommy? What is wrong?" Emily asked. Scully didn't say anything as she placed her hands on Emily's cheeks. 

"Scully?" Mulder asked. 

Emily then pulled away from Scully. "Mommy is bleeding." She said.

Scully turned and looked at Mulder as her nose was bleeding. 

\-----

A sweating Scully woke up and looked around for a moment. "A nightmare?" Scully asked herself then looked over to see Mulder sleeping beside her. Feeling sick she got up and ran over to the bathroom. Her bright blue eyes closed tightly as she hung her head over the toilet and got sick.

Mulder moved around and felt no one in the bed and got up. "Scully?" He asked softly. 

When he looked over to the bathroom door he saw it was closed with the light on. Slowly he pulled the covers back and brushed his bare feet on the icey cold ground. Making his way to the bathroom he knocked once then opened the door and saw Scully on the ground with her head hung in the toilet. 

Mulder walked over to Scully and bent down, rubbing her back while he sat beside her. Once she was done she whipped her mouth and looked over at Mulder for a moment then got up slowly and walked over to brush her teeth. 

"I am sorry for waking you." Scully said softly while she brushed her teeth. 

Mulder got up and shook his head. "Don't be. I wish you woke me up when you ran in here so you weren't alone." 

Scully turned and looked at Mulder with a small smile on her lips. He was so caring and sweet whenever she was with child. All he wanted to do was to help her, make her feel better. She always knew that Mulder would be a great father and he had been so good with William. 

"Mommy?" A voice asked as Mulder looked out the bathroom door. 

"Hey bubby everything ok?" Mulder asked while he walked over to William and picked him up and brought him over to Scully. 

Scully looked over at William and smiled a little then took him in her arms. "Did you have a nightmare?" She asked. 

William nodded his head as Mulder ran his fingers through his son's hair. "Wanna talk about it?" Mulder asked. 

But William just laid his head on Scully's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I wanna sleep with you guys tonight. Please?" 

Scully placed a hand on William's back and rubbed it softly. "Of course you can sweetheart." She said softly while looking over at Mulder. 

Placing William down in the middle of the bed, Scully laid down and looked over at Mulder with a small smile on her lips. She then placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed it softly with her thumb. 

Mulder moved his face close to Scully's hand and kissed it softly. "I love you Scully." He said softly, almost in a whisper. 

"I love you too Mulder." Scully said then smiled once more and leaned in kissing his lips softly. 

*** 

When it was six in the morning Scully woke up and looked at her two boys sleeping soundly and smiled brightly. Then she got out of bed and went down stairs to make William's lunch for school. As she was putting some peanut butter on William's sandwich she heard the phone ringing and moved her head to the side wondering who on earth would be calling this early in the morning.

Licking her fingers she walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Mulder residence." Scully said softly. 

"Fox Mulder please?" A older women asked. 

"Hm?" Scully asked.

"I need to speak to Fox Mulder. Please put him on the phone." The older women said in distress. As if something was bother her, something Scully didn't really want to know right now. 

"I am sorry but who are you?" Scully asked. 

The women on the other line gripped onto her phone. "Please just put him on the phone." 

Now Scully was getting pissed off. "Look I don't know who you think you are but you are not speaking to my husband until you tell me who the hell you are." With that she hung up the phone and put it on the table with force. 

"Mommy?" William asked as he walked over to Scully. 

A small smile formed on Scully's lips as she bent down in front of her son and hugged him tightly. "Good mornig sweetheart." She said softly. 

"Mommy are you mad?" William asked. 

Scully shook her head. "No mommy just got a wrong number." She said softly. 

William looked up at his mother and smiled a little. Then he looked over at the table and smiled when he saw the sandwich. He loved his mother's sandwiches. 

"Go on and get your shoes on and I will take you to school." Scully said softly while William nodded his head and went to go get his shoes. 

\----  
Driving back from William's school, Scully thought to herself and wondered who the hell was calling for Mulder. Her bright blue eyes lowered a bit as she was lost in thought. Something caught her eye and she hit the breaks as hard as she could. As she did so she placed a hand on her own stomach to keep her baby safe. Then she looked over to the side and saw a dog laying on the ground. 

"What the hell? Oh, god please tell me I didn't hit it." Scully said then got out of the car and walked over to the dog. 

The dog slowly got up and smiled brightly while jumping in Scully's lap and licking her face. "Well I guess you are just fine." 

Looking around she didn't see anyone who had lost their dog. Then she looked down at his dog tags but didn't see any names or numbers. "You know you remind me of my little Queequeg." 

The dog in front of her was a small little puffy dog with white fur. A small smile formed on her lips as she picked up the small dog and held it close to her. "Do you wanna come home with me?" 

\----

Mulder walked down stairs and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down with the news paper and looked through the spots to see how baseball was doing. When the phone rang he looked over at it then picked it up slowly. "Hello, Mulder speaking." 

"Mulder? As in Fox Mulder?" The women from before asked. 

"Yes and you are?" Mulder asked while drinking his coffee. 

"Fox please listen to me I am someone who use to work with your old boss, Walter Skinner and I was told to call you." The older women then went on. "I have a case for you. A X-File that no one else will touch." 

Mulder sighed of course Skinner would send this older women over to him, he's been trying to get him and Scully to come back to work. More him than Scully since Skinner knew how much Scully loved being a stay at home mother and all. But Mulder couldn't lie he did miss hunting down aliens and fighting those who thought differently of him. 

"At times? Yes I do." Mulder said while he looked out the window and saw Scully pulling up. He then walked into his office and closed the door. "All right give me the name of your daughter and I will see what I can do." 

The older women smiled brightly as she nodded. "Oh, thank you so much Mr. Mulder." She said softly. "My daughter's name is Annie Lee Jenkins." 

"And your name ma'am?" Mulder asked while writing down the name on a small notepad. 

"My name is Lily Jenkins. Thank you so much Mr. Mulder. Keep me updated. Goodbye." 

Once she hung up Mulder looked around for a moment then placed the phone down and heard the front door opening. Soon Scully was calling for him and Mulder looked around for somewhere to put this paper. Placing it in his desk he sat down and looked up. 

"Mulder? Didn't you hear me calling you?" Scully asked while she opened the door. 

"Hm? I am sorry. I was...Lost in thought." Mulder slowly got up from where he was siting and walked over to Scully. 

A bright smile formed on his lips as he placed both of his hands on Scully's cheeks and kissed her lips deeply. A blush formed on Scully's cheeks as she looked up at him. 

"And what's this for?" Scully asked. 

"Just saying I love you and welcome home at the same time." Mulder said softly then slowly placed his hands on Scully's stomach. "How is our little one doing?" He asked. 

Scully smiled a little as she looked down at her stomach. "They are not even the size of a peanut Mulder." 

Scully had to admit it was nice seeing this side of Mulder. When William was just a peanut Mulder would sing to him and play his guitar. He would also read him stories and tell him stories about aliens. Come to think of it maybe that's why William loved aliens so much. She couldn't wait to see what Mulder would when their second child was a size of a peanut. 

"What are you doing in here anyways? You have stepped in here since our last case." Scully said, running her fingers softly through Mulder's hair. 

"Hm? Oh, I was looking through my old stuff. I forgot how messy it was in here." Mulder lied then lead Scully out of the room and closed the door.


End file.
